


One Time Deal

by thunderfrostprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfrostprincess/pseuds/thunderfrostprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking leads to bad decisions and regrets; for some.<br/>-first post and fanfic- -be gentle :l-<br/>*Odin is King.<br/>*Thor isn't king quite yet.<br/>*Loki is Loki.<br/>Could take place during the first Thor, or if you want to pretend that it takes place after things have settled back into place after Thor 2. I like to imagine that they allow Loki to stay in Asgard even after all of his crimes, though he is bound to it and by the power of magic is unable to travel the realms.<br/>*I may continue this story, but I'm not positive yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Deal

"I will take him to his room to rest.", Thor boomed. The Vanir that had been accompanying Loki sighed, smirked, and nodded. He had other plans for he and the trickster God, but he would not dare to argue with Thor.

Loki had uncharacteristically stumbled and fallen on his bottom. A wide grin and bouts of laughter resonated from him. 

"You've had your fair share of the ale tonight, brother... and then some.", Thor stated as his lifted Loki up by the underside of his arm. 

"What s-makes you th-hink I wanna go back to my room -ith you?", Loki slurred at Thor. He gave him a wicked grin and then turned it upon the Vanir; a tall redheaded man with a solid build. 

Thor pursed his lips together leaned closer to Loki and almost into his ear said, "You should lay down Loki, maybe take a bath, lay in your furs... I can help you if you would like.", Thor would try everything in his power to lure Loki away from a bad decision that night. He would lure him with some of Loki's favorite habits instead of pushing him away by telling him what to do.

Loki raised his eyebrow at Thor, "Mmmm oh, that'sss forward, broth-her.", he sneered. 

Thor sigh and rolled his eyes. "Just...please let me take you to your room, Loki.", he pleaded. 

Loki said nothing but made a, 'lead the way' gesture to Thor. The Vanir bid them a good night as Thor cautiously tried to steady his brother out of the hall rooms doors. By the time that they had passed through the hall doors Thor stopped, turned to Loki, and then hoisted his brother up into both of his arms; leading him around the other way would have taken far too long. Loki gasped as he was flung up into Thor's arms.

"You sssure you haven't any int-tentions?", Loki goaded has he flung both of his arms around Thor's neck.

"Loki, I am just trying to make sure that you make it to your room safe and sound, just as any big brother would do. And, as your big brother, I have no intentions on doing whatever your drunken mind is alluding to.", he stated firmly. 

Loki just hummed to himself as he seemed to pay no attention to Thor's statement. He rested his head up under Thor's neck and possibly would have fallen asleep there had it not been for them arriving at his bedroom door. Thor made his way through the door with Loki still in his arms and managed to swing the door closed behind him with his foot. Gently, he sat Loki down on the bed and begun removing one of his boots.

"I can -ust magic it." 

"I don't think using magics in your state is the best idea right now, brother." Thor removed one boot and moved his hands to the next. Suddenly, coiled around Loki's boot, a vicious looking black snake threatened to charge at Thor's hand. "Ahh!" Thor moved his hands back. No matter how many times Loki used his tricks, he was never quite prepared for it. He sighed, "Loki...".

Loki's head hit the bed mattress and he rolled it from side to side as his laughter from his clever little prank overtook him. "D-don't be mad.", He finally whined as his laughter subsided. 

"I'm going to finish getting you ready for bed without your foolish tricks, brother."

Loki nodded.

Stripped of everything but a pair of soft cloth pants, Loki lay propped up on the pillows behind him in bed. Thor sat beside him, facing towards him, and straightening the sheets to be laid out. 

"Since you let me finish without any more of your trickery, is there anything that you would like of me?"

Loki bit his lip and chuckled under his breath.

"Oh, Loki... you are horridly drunk.", Thor laughed. "How about this? You usually put this on your face and such before bed, right?", he held up a large sized glass vial.

"mmhhmm." Loki nodded.

Thor uncorked the vial and put it to his nose "What's in here anyways?"

"-avender, rose, sss-innamon, crystal, th-things..." 

"Hm, okay, well... where does it go?" Thor had poured a small amount of his hand and set the vial back on the stand beside the bed.

Loki motioned to his temples, neck, and chest before dropping his hands to his sides again. 

Thor started with his temples, making slow, round motions. Next, he smoothed some across the top of his chest and slowly worked up to Loki's neck. Loki hummed as his worked the muscles of his neck with the oil. Almost done, he asked, "Anything else then?".

Loki hummed and sighed, "Here too.", he then pointed to his shoulder and smiled.

Thor snickered at him, yet obliged. "Sit up a little more", he said. Loki sat up off of the pillows; leaning up closer to Thor and giving him access to his shoulders and back. Thor spread the oil on both shoulders and worked both at the same time with his hands. A bit more than just soft hums resonated from Loki; he moaned as Thor worked through the knots in his shoulders. Thor found amusement on how easy it was to please him while he was this intoxicated and carefree; it was quite the contrast from the emotional mess that he often could be found in. He also noted at how beautiful he looked while he was that way; so happy and striking to look at. His black hair feel freely down and inked the white pillows below them, his skin was alabaster and smooth and he marveled at the contrast between that and his own hands across Loki's shoulders. Loki's lips were slightly parted as he produced the soft and low moans from Thor's attention. Thor realized the error of his thoughts, his dazed demeanor, and almost had snapped himself back into reality when suddenly Loki's eyes fluttered open and met his with a longing gaze. Thor stopped the motions of his hands and opened his mouth to speak; anything to spoil the silence and snap them both back into reality, but his tongue could not find words. Loki leaned up and met his lips to Thor's. They stayed that way for a few seconds; unmoving and unsure. Loki was the first to press down into the kiss, but Thor continued it; running his hand up Loki's neck and into his hair. Thor had a switch; where he was unsure and seemingly shy to start, he was now animalistic, demanding, dominating. 

Somehow in the process of their kissing, Thor had managed to have himself laid out over Loki. Loki could have hardly mind; he wound his legs up over Thor and worked at the straps that kept his breastplate in place. Thor thrust forward and that was the first thing to break their kiss since it had started.

"OH! mmm", groaned Loki.

Thor was impatient and Loki was driving him mad; he untangled himself from Loki's legs, and started unfastening his breastplate. His pants were next and came off much easier. By the time that Thor had made off with all of his armor and clothes he turned to see a very naked and sprawled out Loki. He was turned on his stomach, hair wisped to one side, and looking over his should at Thor. A wicked grin and a bit lower lip painted the rest of the picture. Thor placed his hands on the bed on either side of Loki's waist and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. As he kissed him Loki slowly turned his face away from Thor causing Thor to lean in more; his fully erect cock brushed against his ass. Loki bucked up against him. Loki wasn't one for romantics and Thor didn't think that he minded. The kiss broke and behind the gritting of Loki's teeth he moaned, "Take me, Thor.", he then grabbed the vial of oil and tossed it to Thor.

Coating his cock well, Thor mounted Loki quickly even though lacking the experience with this type of sex; he trusted Loki to lead him. Both groaned in ecstasy when Thor was fully seated in his brother. Loki was far from shy in bed; he bucked back into Thor, cried out loudly when Thor hit him in just the right spot, and called out and spat profanities as Thor fucked him. Thor wasn't certain, but he wouldn't be shocked if anyone that had been in the halls had heard him. Thor neglected to care if anyone had heard though. He liked that Loki was loud; he got chills when he moaned his name. All he cared about at the moment was pleasing them both. Loki called for more, "harder, faster, harder!", and Thor's thrusts sent Loki off of his knees and collapsing onto the bed. Thor continued, even at the awkward angle. It proved to be beneficial; Loki's cock gained the friction of the mattress below him and right in rhythm with Thor's unforgiving thrusts. Loki cried out a long wail as he came. His tight hole clenched around Thor's cock and soon he was finishing as well and he filled Loki with his warm seed. 

Both were panting and shining with each other's sweat. Thor rolled to the side and let out a heavy sigh. Loki was quick about cleaning up with a towel that he had laid down. He tossed it to the side and curled up under a sheet with his head resting on a pillow. Thor didn't think that he was just enjoying is post sex euphoria, he was going to drift to sleep like that. He scoffed, 'How could he... after that? We are brothers... this was wrong... and we shouldn't have...'. But Loki seemed to have cared less at the fact. Perhaps he was a bit too drunk; maybe he would have more to say in the morning. 

Thor couldn't sleep. He was torn between reliving the passion shared between he and Loki earlier and feeling horrified about what they had done at the same time. 'What would father think if he had found out? What of anyone else for that matter? The future King of Asgard... having a dirty affair with his own brother. Sharing a bed with the same sex was looked down on in Asgard, let alone sharing it with a family member. Blood or not, most viewed the two as kin; they had grown up together. These kinds of things may be over looked in Vanaheim, but never in Asgard. He could be ruined... unless he stopped. If he left it at this one instance, explained everything to Loki, and the both looked past the one evening.' Coming to the conclusion that he would have a serious conversation with Loki in the morning, he finally was able to drift off to sleep next to Loki for a few hours. 

Sharp knocks came upon the door. Thor started. Awake and realizing where he was, he also came to the realization that it had to be at least early afternoon by the intensity of the sunlight that leaked through into the room from the green drapes. The knocks came again.

"My liege, it is a matter of importance.", a voice from a guard called.

Thor's head spun. This morning he was supposed to have attended a meeting with the council of Asgard and then talked to his father after. They must have been looking for him. He turned to Loki in a panic. Shaking his shoulder he breathlessly whispered, "Loki! Loki! You need to answer the door!". Loki moaned and swatted at Thor's hand, attempting to ignore him. "Loki! I'm serious! They can't know that I've stayed here all night! Please!" 

Loki sighed heavily and flung himself up and out of bed without even glancing at Thor. He was disheveled, groggy, and gorgeous despite his awful mood. Knocks at the door came harder this time. "My liege, ..."

"I'm coming!!" Loki cut them off in a vociferous snarl. "Hold on and I will be right with you!", he continued and then whispered, "packs of dolts.", as he grabbed at a green and gold brocade dressing gown from a hook on the wall. He wrapped it around himself and tied the belt quickly as he made for the door Thor noticed how it fell to the floor and trained behind him. He looked stunning; in a way that Thor had never seen or pictured him before. He sat gaping for a moment until Loki turned as he reached the door, "Probably should stop ogling and sit yourself behind the bed curtains then.", he said in a sarcastic tone.  
As soon as Thor was behind the bed curtains, Loki threw open the door to a couple of the palace guards.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"We have been sent to look for prince Thor."

"And? Why would you come looking for him here?"

"My prince, he was last seen with you last night-we have also been instructed to look various other places as well...."

"Ah, I do vaguely remember Thor escorting me to my chambers last night after I, unfortunately, had a tad too much to drink. After he dropped me off though, I know not where he went. I assumed that he would have gone to his chambers himself, for he had quite a bit to drink as well."

"Thank you for the information my prince." The guards both bowed and left.

Loki rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh as he swung the heavy door shut. "Brilliant, Thor. I'm sure the whole palace is looking for you because you didn't make it to council, a meeting with father, or some boring event like that."

"Both, actually." Thor slid to the edge and side of the bed. 

"Well, I suppose that you had better tell them all the truth then, brother. March into the throne room and tell Odin and the others just what happened; you got drunk, took advantage of your intoxicated little brother, rutted him without mercy, and then fell into a sated and drunken stupor until the mid afternoon." He said each sentence wickedly, hoping to get a full rise out of his brother.

"You know damn well that's not what happened last night!!" Thor shouted as he sprung up on his feet. His blood was boiling and fists were clenched. 

Loki broke into a giggle fit. He clenched his stomach with one hand and plopped down on a divan next to him. 

"This isn't a game. This isn't funny... or... or even right." Loki stopped laughing, tightened his jaw, and raised an eyebrow at Thor. Thor continued, "What happened last night... wasn't right and it needs to not happen ever again. We are brothers. What would everyone think? What would father think?"

"The Hel if I care what your father thinks. He's not mine and we are not brothers.", Loki stated as he attempted to keep a calm demeanor, "You're words are easily spoken while you are still sated, but you won't be forever." Loki looked him up and down.

Thor ignored his advances and proceeded to state his concern, "I know... I know. We've been through this, but blood or not everyone sees us as brothers and..."

"And why should I care what 'everyone' thinks!? I don't need to answer to them!", Loki shouted at Thor.

"You may not feel that you need to answer to them, but I do! I am the future king of Asgard and I..."

"Enough!" Loki sprung up off of the divan and head towards the bed. Thor's stance altered, preparing for a physical fight between them, but none happened. Loki grabbed Thor's clothes and armor off of the end of the bed and chucked it at his waist as hard as he could. He swung his arm out and pointed at the door, "Out.".

Thor never had dressed quicker. He moved to the middle of the room and threw on his clothing and armor without a word. He headed to the door and before he opened it he braved turning back to glance at Loki, but he was out of sight, either behind a bed curtain or he had made his way to his wash room while Thor had dressed himself. Thor could have cried, but he had more problems to attend to first.


End file.
